


NSFW Alphabet - Neo

by iworshipkeanureeves



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Kinks, NSFW, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iworshipkeanureeves/pseuds/iworshipkeanureeves
Relationships: Neo/You, Thomas Anderson | Neo/Reader
Kudos: 14





	NSFW Alphabet - Neo

A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)

After helping you clean up, Neo likes to stay in bed for some cuddles; he becomes quite clingy after sex. He loves feeling your warm, slightly sweaty body held tight in his embrace, as he whispers sweet nothings into your ear. He usually won’t talk too much, but he makes sure that you are feeling good and that you know how important you are to him. It all comes natural to Neo because he loves you so much.

B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Neo adores your lips. He loves kissing them, and even a simple kiss means a lot to him. Sometimes he runs his thumb along your lower lip, and it drives him crazy the way you circle your lips surrounding his finger as you suck it in, twirling your tongue around his fingertip. Watching your mouth wrapping around his girth must be one of Neo’s favorite things; how the moist inside of your sultry lips glide along his full length, stalling to place a wet kiss at the seeping tip.

Neo likes his hands, the way they perfectly cup your breasts (another favorite part of yours), the way they can work magic between your legs. He loves how much he can do with his hands, the range he has to give you the pleasure you deserve; how he can gently stroke your hair or caress your cheek, but at the same time it excites him to get a tight grip on your hips or pinch your nipple while he is thrusting ardently, trying to send you over the edge.

C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)

Neo loves watching his cum on your skin, his pearly seed dripping down your chest, droplets curving around your breasts. Sometimes, he likes to drag his thick fingers through the pool of his release, spreading it around your nipples, rubbing the smooth fluid into your skin. Seeing your gleaming eyes following his fingertips, Neo can’t resist sticking them into your mouth, waiting for you to suck his fingers clean.

D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Sometimes Neo waits for missions where you go into the matrix, and he can stay at the Nebuchadnezzar, monitoring you and observing the screen. Ever since Neo learned how to read the matrix in code, he has been always watching you fight in there. He has never admitted that to you, but it drives him crazy seeing how you battle the agents with perfected moves in your latex uniform. There are even times when it all becomes too much for Neo and he has to rush straight to his room to relieve the tension all by himself.

E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

He isn’t very experienced but he has learned a lot since you two met. Neo is all about pleasuring you; he might not ask directly about what you enjoy, but he takes note whenever you whimper or squirm, as he touches particular spots that work wonders for you. That is how he has acquired the knowledge on how to satisfy specifically you and just you.

F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)

Neo craves intimacy, he loves kissing your lips, your chest and your neck while making love with you. Missionary is his go to; Neo loves the way his weight presses you down, and how it allows him to feel you trembling underneath him. He savors the accessibility of your breasts too.

Neo enjoys spooning as well; your back pressed to his abdomen and chest, this genuine skin to skin contact, reminding Neo how real this world is. It is the sense of peace and clarity, something Neo has been searching for so long. He adores having you in his arms, making you feel safe, and in addition to that, Neo uses the opportunity to conveniently reach for your clit, rubbing heavenly circles between your thighs, kissing your spine and the back of your neck.

G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

Neo can get pretty goofy at times, however, during sex he gets a little more serious. You will still get a good laugh once in a while with him, but he tends to leave it for later, when you cuddle in bed after sex.

H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Neo doesn’t care too much, he keeps himself in his natural state most of the time; however, he would be willing to alter it if you asked. For you, he’s okay with anything. It really turns him on when you have at least a little bit of hair, but he also enjoys when you change it up once in a while.

I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Neo is all about you, he is a passionate lover and he makes sure that you feel incredible the entire time. Occasionally, Neo whispers sweet words to your ear; how beautiful you are, how good you make him feel. His hands roam your body, showing love to all parts of your skin, and sometimes, he takes your hand entwining your fingers together, making sure you feel safe with him.

J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)

He used to jack off quite a lot before being cut off from the matrix. Relationships used to be difficult for him, since he was always feeling as if something was off, it never felt real. Now, being a part of the real world, he doesn’t need to masturbate that much anymore, especially when he has you. Sometimes, however, when Neo leaves for a longer mission without you, he has no choice but to release the tension; and yet, you are the one he thinks about.

K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)

He loves watching how you touch yourself. The way your fingers trace to your sensitive bud, getting lost between your succulent folds; it drives Neo crazy seeing you writhing, your chest pulsating with heavy breaths. The way your pleasure-filled eyes find his, and you invite him to join in, replacing your hand with a much sturdier one, whimpering feeling his thick fingers going in.

Neo also takes pleasure in you blindfolding him, depriving him of one of his senses. Every touch feels electric then, and the unknown excites him. The way your lips unexpectedly sheath his cock, your tongue tracing his veins; the sensation becomes heightened and he twitches under the slightest touch.

He was surprised to learn that in addition to the blindfold, he loved the ropes too. Neo was quite reluctant the first time you brought them up, wrapping the string around his wrists and securing them to the bed. However, the lack of sight paired with having no control only made Neo come harder from the way you rode his cock, grinding his pelvic bone.

L = Location (favorite places to do the do)

Neo prefers having sex back in Zion, in your shared bed; he likes the comfort and security of it compared to the cramped and thin-walled rooms of Nebuchadnezzar. He loves when he has the time to properly satisfy you, bring your over the edge more than once the same night, hence he prefers to do it somewhere private where you can both relax.

M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)

You. Basically Neo doesn’t need too much to get him going. A little bit of kissing, a little bit of touching, and he is turned on.

In particular, it’s very hard for Neo to keep his hands to himself when there is a party in Zion and the whole city is overpowered by sweltering heat; when you walk in nothing but a light piece of almost sheer fabric covering your bare skin. Then, Neo approaches you from behind, pressing himself to your ass, and his fingertips slip under your attire, travelling up the sides your quivering thighs. It is a sign for you to ditch the dance floor and go look for a private room.

N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Neo is fairly soft, he is reluctant to do anything that might possibly hurt you. Even a gentle slap to your face is a little too much for him, and Neo couldn’t force himself to this. The degradation is something he is not a fan of, and probably no crude words escape his mouth during sex. Even if you asked him, Neo couldn’t call you something like ‘his slut’, but still, he is more or less okay rewarding your ass with a stingy slap while fucking you from behind.

O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Neo adores oral sex, he enjoys it both ways. Sixty-nine is a common part of your foreplay, and he loves giving and receiving at the same time. Neo also loves when you give attention to his balls while eagerly sucking his length, and whenever you don’t want to make a mess, Neo loves coming inside your mouth, watch your fiery eyes as you swallow his load.

Going down on you, Neo enjoys when you take control, tangling your fingers into his hair, directing his tongue to a perfect spot. He loves when you tie his hands to the bed and ride his face as well, cumming all over him, lustfully moaning his name.

P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Neo likes to start slow, he makes sure that all parts of your body get their share of his love. He takes his time with kisses and loving strokes, until he sees the desperation for more in your eyes. He won’t go at a cervix-crushing force, but he can definitely speed it up if he feels like that is what you want.

Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Neo prefers the long thing. However, spending weeks on the Neb, sometimes there’s no choice but to do it quick before anyone from the crew starts looking for you. That is when he chooses to have you sitting on his lap with just your bottoms down, or a quick fuck from behind, panting and whispering his expressions of love.

R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

Neo isn’t the one to suggest something riskier that a quickie with a possibility of getting caught. He is usually up for trying a new pose or location, but he could never agree to something that might possibly hurt you.

S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

Neo is pretty good at controlling himself and he prefers to go for one (sometimes two) fairly long round instead of a series of quickies, provided that the time is not pressing you. If you haven’t seen each other for quite a while, Neo cums pretty quickly the first time. On the other hand, it is possible to have three or even four rounds then spread throughout the same day, each being longer than the previous one, to make up for the time you lost.

T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Neo isn’t too much into toys. Sometimes, he loves switching his fingers for a handmade dildo (which Zion women have gifted to you) when he goes down on you. Other than that, he’s fine with his blindfold and maybe light ropes once in a while.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Whenever Neo tries teasing you, he ends up succumbing to it himself, so it never lasts for too long. On the other hand, he enjoys to be teased by you, and he doesn’t mind a little show that you can put up to drive him a little bit insane.

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Neo isn’t too vocal, especially when things are happening at the Neb. At first, while warming up, Neo whispers his words of love straight to your ear. As he feels himself coming closer to the edge, he begins panting, heavy breaths turning into grunts, and then finally, Neo spills with a low growl; its volume depends on where he’s at.

W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)

Have I mentioned how good Neo is with his fingers? Whenever his thumb grazes you nipple, shivers run down your body and all you begin to crave is for Neo to rub them harder, pinching them slightly in the end. Knowing you so well, he delivers it just the way you wanted, and even adds a squeeze to your breasts, forcing you to arch closer into his grip. He then travels lower past your belly button, his fingers gently fighting their way by spreading your legs. His middle finger slowly slides between your petals, getting coated in your juicy sap, and starts circling around your swelling clit. Seeing the pleasure in your face, neo craves to give you more, and two of his fingers find your entrance, gathering some wetness to easily glide in. Neo has perfected the angle, and he reaches straight to your g-spot, bringing his other hand to begin working on your sensitive clit. He knows he can make you orgasm fairly quickly this way, but sometimes he slows down to savor the moment when you are whining and writhing, begging desperately to come undone. He can’t resist for long though, surrendering to your pleas, and with a few powerful moves, he makes you clench around his fingers, continuing to finger your pulsating walls.

X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

The length is impressive; it’s more than enough to reach your most sensitive spot, and it’s definitely a challenge to your trained throat. He’s not too thick though, but the girth still gives you a fairly good stretch once he enters you after a longer time. It is also kind of adorable that Neo doesn’t understand how big he actually is, and he flushes whenever you compliment him.

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)

Neo wants you daily. He doesn’t pressure you though. He would rather wait than make you have sex when you really don’t want to. However, the wait is usually not necessary, and you get something done almost every day, even if that’s just oral or a simple hand play.

Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Neo usually falls asleep rather quickly, especially when you have sex after a long day. The warmth of your naked body in his embrace soothes him, and it is sometimes only a matter of minutes before he dozes off.


End file.
